


Reception Present

by TheKingofAnimeandManga



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Florida, Large Cock, MILFs, Muscles, Older Woman/Younger Man, Vaginal Sex, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22157608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingofAnimeandManga/pseuds/TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: On Ushijima's wedding night, his old neighbor gives him a gift that he wish he didn't receive. ONE-SHOT
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Kudos: 22





	Reception Present

It was the happiest day of Wakatoshi Ushijima's life. He just got married to his childhood sweetheart Isabella Sanchez. He was 24 years old and born and raised in Key West, Florida. His parents were Japanese immigrants who started their own computer company. They chose either California, Florida, or Hawaii. They picked Florida due to it being much more in line with their Libertarian values. And Key West because they always wanted that island lifestyle while having a quirky atmosphere. Despite the cost of living being almost similar to California and Hawaii, they made it work with their business and the money they saved up in Japan. In addition, they brought a really nice house that was on sale in Bahama Village. That's where Ushijima met Isabella, a Cuban American girl with roots in Key West going back 7 generations. She taught him all the facts of life in the Keys such as the rouge chickens, guide to Fantasy Fest, the best bars, how to snorkel and how to be a proper Conch (pronouced Konk). In a way, Isabella raised him in a way his parents didn't. Ushijima also became great friends with his next door neighbor Mrs. Annie Chambers, a conch just like Isabella. Ever since her husband died in 1995, she's been on the hunt for any and all men in Key West. She especially loves going down on tourists. Over the years, she developed a special relationship with Ushijima. He came over to her house, helped her with her chores and brought her groceries (every Floridian knows that Publix is the way to go). It was no surprise that she started to develop a sexual attraction towards him. He was after all a 6'3 hunk of pure Japanese beef. One day, Annie called him over to come clean her room. When he arrived, he saw her naked from. Despite being 60, she still had the body of a supermodel. Ushijima got hard and the rest is history. They kept their carnal relations a top secret. He would be free to date Isabella while she's screws other men. Now back to the present. Ushijima recieved a note to come up to the top floor of the reception room. Annie had a gift for him. You can probably fill in the blanks.

"C'mon on Mrs. Chambers you cannot be serious? I just got married!" Ushijima couldn't believe what he was hearing. He thought about playing dumb be he graduated not only from the College of the Florida Keys but the University of Florida. And in electrical engineering too. He was going to be fooling no one so he might as well go along with it.

"Darling I know, but we have a little time surely, time enough for a little pleasure? The evening party hasn't even started, Isabella is having some pictures with her bridesmaids, and you don't need to rush straight back down. We could say you were freshening up? Getting the suite ready?"

Annie reached forward and ran her gloved hands up Ushijima's suited chest. He had looked so dapper in his tuxedo that she had fought to resist temptation all day, but no more. Annie let her hands roam over Ushijima's strong chest repeatedly.

"C'mon Mrs. Chambers isn't this a bit too close? Everyone is downstairs?!" Ushijima's eyes widened to emphasise his point. "We cannot be up here for long!"

"Well maybe you should start taking those clothes off now then?" Annie undid the single button on Ushijima's black jacket before her hands glided back up to his chest again - she was never tired of how firm his body felt. Ushijima had a six year relationship with the gym that had crafted his physique into something special - special and sexy, as many of her friends had told her. His soft deep brown hair was combed smartly to complement the very closely trimmed sides, his angular, but still boyish, face looked unsure.

"Oh man!" Ushijima grumbled as Mrs. Chambers pressed her petite body into his firm, masculine one. He looked down at her smooth skin, made perfect by her half-Spanish heritage, and a little botox.

"Come on Ushijima, we can't be long as you say, we mustn't keep the guest waiting? Or your precious mother for that matter."

"Ugh, no need to start on my mom Mrs. Chambers, dad is married to her, not you." Ushijima was annoyed that Mrs. Chambers still had a hatred for her his mother. She never liked the woman. She felt jealous that she had not only one but two hot men living with her. Ushijima's dad was as tall as him and even more muscular.

"Thank God, I couldn't bear it. But come now, let's not talk about her sweetie, I could think of better things for us to do." Annie reached up and pulled open Ushijima's bowtie before quickly undoing his shirt collar.

"Arghhh Mrs. Chambers, c'mon, please," Ushijima begged, then realised his hands had slipped around Annie's small waist as she nestled into him closer.

One by one, Ushijima felt his buttons open and soon he could feel her body grinding against his crotch. He let out a sigh as her gloved hand stroked the skin of his powerful, smooth chest. It wasn't the first time Mrs. Chambers couldn't keep her hands to herself and it made him just as weak.

"You looked so handsome today Ushijima, I was so proud of you." Annie added before pushing open his shirt and exposing more of his manly body for her to play with and caress. His abdominal muscles had always given her extra pleasure and watching her white gloves tickle them was heavenly.

"Argh Mrs. Chambers! My new wife is downstairs right now!" Ushijima was trying to resist as hard as he could. He felt his shirt and jacket slip off his broad, muscular shoulders. Soon they dropped to the floor and he felt Annie's face nuzzle his bare chest and he looked down to see her red lips were waiting for him. He brushed her highlighted brunette hair away from her pretty face and leant down before their mouths ravaged each other instantly. Annie ripped her gloves off so she could press her nails into his tanned skin. But Ushijima broke off the kiss.

"Mrs. Chambers, I can't. I just got married!" Ushijima pleaded for some mercy but Annie wasn't giving in and took her delicate lips to his firm chest and kissed his beautiful young pecs repeatedly. Suddenly his hand guided her face back to his and their lips couldn't resist each other. She felt him walking her back towards the honeymoon bed and let their weight fall onto it, scattering the rose petals.

Ushijima teased his hand under the edge of Annie's patterned dress and felt higher and higher up her slender thigh. He began to grind too now, wanting more and more of what he knew he could have. He eased his hand onto her back and yanked impatiently at the zip - he loved to hear the sound of her getting undressed. She gently pushed this keen stud up to help him wriggle the dress off her shoulders and he sat up to yank it from her body. Once he saw her perfect nipples on her generous breasts, his mouth devoured each of them one at a time. She caressed his head, his hair smelling fresh and gentlemanly like.

"Ohhh Ushijima, that's it darling."

Ushijima lifted his head up, and although smiling, he tried to protest, "I feel bad Mrs. Chambers-"

"There's no need to baby. This is like a practice for tonight. Don't you want to fuck me?" Annie asked brushing his hair again and adding a wry smile. "I love to feel you cum. You know that."

Ushijima's smile grew wider and he scrambled up to his feet and popped his pants' button. He gave Mrs. Chambers a cheeky wink before pushing them down to his knees, then yanked them off his feet. His young meaty cock sprang free - already hard and ready for the MILF to use. It was a 15 inch monster and Isabella couldn't suck on it but Annie could. She spread her legs and undid the clasp at the side of her thong and peeled it off her treasured pussy. With his smile still wide, and cock still hard, Ushijima crawled back into the bed and ran his fingers up the MILF's body. She let out a groan of pleasure as she tingled from his touch. He teased his fingers back down her petite, delicate frame and gently rubbed her warm pussy with his cupped hand.

"Ohh Ushijima, oh that's it, just there."

Ushijima quickly licked his fingers as he knew he could do better. Her pussy welcomed them as he slipped them into her, and like a warm wet vacuum it pulled them deeper into her. Annie's body tensed against the rough, gym-worn fingers of her lover.

"Ushijima, baby, that's it, give me that," Annie begged breathlessly. Ushijima smiled at her but knew he had guests, and his new bride, waiting too.

"Ok, ok, we can't be here forever." He said.

Their mouths met again with instant passion and they couldn't stop themselves - breathing and kissing and holding each other with a raw intensity only they shared. Ushijima's aching cock rubbed against Annie's pussy and she took her hand down and grasped his thick meat. It wasn't his length she enjoyed but his girth, he was as thick as a wine bottle. She massaged his thick meat for a few seconds until he broke off their kiss and grabbed his cock himself.

"We gotta be quick, right Mrs. Chambers?"

"Yes baby, we do." Annie replied breathlessly.

Ushijima held his massive cock and watched Mrs. Chambers's face melt, the moment its head pushed her pussy apart. His young cock eased her into it, but only momentarily, before his girth stretched her nicely and a series of whimpers came from her mouth. Ushijima watched as she quivered and her neck arched with the pleasure. Ushijima eased back onto her body and let her pussy devour the rest of his manhood. He put his hands either side of Annie's face, holding his body up to watch the fun begin. Ushijima could thrust like no lover she had had before. It wasn't harsh or brutal but deep and intense. His large Japanese cock carved its way into her, and every time his young hips pushed harder against her petite frame, her groans got more animalistic. Ushijima's face grinned as he looked down with each powerful thrust, knowing his body could do this. Annie ran her hands up his strong arms before teasing his thick neck and shoulders lightly. She yanked him closer so she could feel the weight of him pressed against her body.

"Oh fuck Mrs. Chambers." Ushijima moaned into her neck while his body did the rest of the talking.

His hips never let up, giving the old broad what she always liked. She glanced down, over his back, to see his sweet young ass pumping away nicely. Their bodies continued to intertwine on the bed, their legs interlocking as their bodies rubbed against each other and Ushijima's cock continued to tease and please Annie. He quickly held himself back up so he could watch Annie's face enjoying whatever he gave her with his cock.

"Oh god yes." Ushijima took it harder and faster, thrusting rapidly so his ass shook as he did. They didn't have much time after all! Annie got her nails pressed into his butt as quick as she could and clawed him in to her, holding his young meat right inside her so he couldn't escape. Ushijima didn't let up and went deep and slow again, driving his cock right into her. He drove his hips right into hers and held them there for a moment almost lifting them both up off the bed.

"Baby, oh Ushijima!" Annie's head rolled back against the bed as his cock throbbed inside her. Ushijima took some hasty breaths and returned to his harder pump so he could watch her body tremble - the clock was ticking!

"Fucking take it Mrs. Chambers. Oh yeah, oh fuck!" Ushijima's head rolled back too.

Annie's hands found their own way back up to feel every part of his muscular body as his cock continued to drive her pussy wilder and nothing but excitement pulsed up from her clit. She opened her eyes to see his pecs tensed and his shoulders bulky and firm.

"Baby, fill me up, please. I love your cum in me. Your young seed, please cum for me."

"You want it Mrs. C?"

"Baby, yes, for me, please!" Annie added breathlessly. Ushijima gave her a smile from his boyishly handsome face then lowered his hips, angling his cock deep into her sweet, hungry pussy. Annie heard his breathing shudder and then a flash of heat burst up his perfect abs and his load began to pump out into her.

"Ohhh Ushijima please, please fill me up. Say my name baby."

"Oh fuck Mrs. C, oh fuck yes Mrs. C. Oh God!" Ushijima's eyes closed as his second wave of orgasm rushed through him and Annie's body responded to the sensation of his strong thrusts, releasing her orgasm like wildfire through her. Her head turned to the side to cope with the pleasure, with the thrill Ushijima had delivered again. It never got old to feel what he did to her body, to her pussy and this time was even more special now she knew he really shouldn't be doing it.

Ushijima's body eventually shivered to a stop and he withdrew his prize meat from Annie and lay beside her. The old broad struggled to roll onto her side, her body still tingling, but took time to look down on Ushijima's perfect body once again. She stroked up and down his torso.

"I gotta get going Mrs. C. I gotta get downstairs for those photos or people will ask where we have been."

The MILF silenced him by twisting his head to him and ravaging his mouth, but she knew he had a point.

"Ok, go on. Get that tux back on you handsome young thing. I better go down there too and, you know, play nice with your mother."

"Ahhh come on, not this again Mrs. Chambers." Ushijima leapt off the bed and quickly dressed himself, assembling his tux again in a flurry of activity to make sure they hadn't been too long. Annie delicately teased on her dress but left her underwear off.

"I cannot help it that she's a tediously trashy woman with no class Ushijima."

"Well don't worry about it, you don't see her much." Ushijima replied, slinging his jacket onto his back and straightening his cuffs as he walked to Annie.

"Hmmm, that's better." Annie leant forward and redid the button on Ushijima's jacket; it seemed only polite as she was the one to undo it! "All handsome and ready for the pictures with his new bride."

Ushijima's face stretched with a big smile and he took Mrs. Chambers in his arms for one last kiss.

"Don't worry about mom, she's cool if you are."

"I don't like how she gets to hang on your arm all the time and will be in these photos too."

"Yeah but you get a lot more Mrs. C." Ushijima winked again. "Right, I gotta get going. Your studman has a wedding to get back to."

As Ushijima turned to leave Annie reached out quickly and smacked his perfect butt that she was holding so tight over a few minutes ago. He glanced over his shoulder with a smile.

Annie smiled, thoroughly satisfied.

"He just gets better and better."


End file.
